First Time
by Baka Seme
Summary: ya gitu deh ada lemon, lime, yaoi D18 oneshot


First Time

Saat itu masih tengah malam, Dino terbangun, butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk akhirnya membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Walaupun dengan pencahayaan yang minim ia dapat melihat sosok Hibari terduduk disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kyoya, kau tidak tidur lagi? Masih malam lho, nanti di sekolah ngantuk gimana?" tidak ada jawaban dari Hibari. Dino sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hibari yang suka tidak menanggapi saat orang sedang berbicara. Dino menarik lengan Hibari dan memaksanya kembali tidur.

"aaanh…" desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Hibari. _Eh…_ Dino sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"j…jangan sentuh aku, haneuma!" Hibari menepis tangan Dino.

"a…. Kyoya, kau….. tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tch" Hibari berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamar Dino. Dino hanya terduduk kebingungan di kasurnya. "Kyoya kenapa ,ya? Sikapnya aneh sekali…."

_**Byuur **_Hibari mengguyur bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Tapi sayang upayanya tampak tidak berhasil. Sebenarnya ia bersikap aneh karena suatu hal….. kenjantanannya tampak menegang dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Baru pertama kali ia melihat kejantanannya tampak seperti itu dan rasanya tubuhnya juga sensitif. ia tidak mungkin menanyakan hal privasi seperti ini kepada Dino, harga dirinya begitu besar. Namun, tidak mungkin kalau ia akan seperti ini terus.

"aa…. Hanya menyiramnya dengan air dingin tidak akan membantu kau tau itu kan, Kyoya?"

Hibari terkejut, saat ia membalikkan badannya terlihat dino menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Wajah Hibari memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ia tidak menyangka Dino akan melihat dirinya hanya memakai sebuah kemeja putih dengan bagian bawahnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"apa kau tau cara menenagnkannya?" Hibari hanya diam, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"ah kau ini…. Harusnya kau bilang padaku, yah…. Aku… bisa membantumu…." Wajah Dino sedikit memerah membayangkan dirinya membantu Hibari untuk ejakulasi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hibari ia membopong Hibari ke kasur.

"a.. apa yang kau lakukan, haneuma! Turunkan aku!"

Dino pun menurunkan Hibari di kasurnya. Tangannya kini menggenggam kejantanan Hibari, desahan lembut keluar dari bibir Hibari. Dino mulai mengelus kejantanan Hibari yang menegang. Hibari berusaha menahan suaranya karena baginya itu memalukan.

"Kyoya… tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu menahan suaramu seperti itu"

Gerakan tangan Dino semakin lama semakin cepat. Hibari sudah tak bisa menahan suaranya lagi, ia mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Hibari merasa pusing dan panas, ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar. Ia mencoba mendorong Dino, namun ia merasa lemah, dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang ia tidak dapat menjauhkan Dino. Air mani mulai keluar dari kejantanannya. _Dino…._ Ia ingin Dino menyetuhnya diseluruh bagian tubuhnya, memeluknya, menciumnya...

Hibari menarik Dino kedalam sebuah ciuman lembut, Dino terkejut dengan gerakan Hibari yang tiba-tiba, tapi pelan-pelan ia menutup matanya menikmati bibir Hibari yang halus bertemu dengan bibirnya. Dino menjilat bibir Hibari, meminta ijin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Hibari membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan Dino masuk dan menjelajahinya. Lidah mereka saling beradu berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain. Hibari mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil ditengah ciuman mereka, ciuman mereka terus berlanjut sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas, mereka terengah-engah menangkap oksigen yang ada dan seutas saliva menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

Dino mencium bibir Hibari lagi lalu perlahan-lahan turun ke leher Hibari, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan kemerah-merahan di kulit putih Hibari. Dino membuka kancing Hibari satu persatu dan menanggalkan kemeja Hibari, tubuhnya kini tak tertutupi selembar kain pun. Dino mencium puting Hibari dan menhisapnya, Hibari mengerang penuh nikmat. Kedua putingnya mengeras.

"Kyoya… cobalah untuk menyentuh dirimu sendiri..."

"…di…di depanmu?"

"kalau kau tidak mencobanya, kau tidak akan bisa"

"a…apa…. Kau….. tidak mau membantuku lagi…?" wajah Dino memerah, ia tidak menyangka Hibari akan menjawab seperti itu. _Kenapa Kyoya begitu manis…._ Ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, tak sanggup melihat mata kekasihnya.

"bu.. bukan begitu…. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau akan kerepotan bukan"

Hibari merasa ia tidakperlu membalasnya lagi, ia akan melakukannya seperti kata Dino. Ia mulai meremas kejantanannya, satu tangannya lagi bermain dengan putingnya yang mengeras. Ia menggerakan tangannya lebih cepat, Hibari membayangkan Dino berada dibawahnya, meremas kejantanannya. Rasanya begitu nikmat membuat kejantannya semakin mengeras. Desahan-desahan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Merasakan tatapan Dino tertuju padanya membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. Ia dapat merasakan gelombang kenikmatan menjalar di kejantanannya. Hibari tidak dapat menahannya lagi. "nnn…. Aaaaaa…. Dinoooo!" cairan putih kental keluar dari kejantanannya dan mengotori perutnya.

Dino yang melihat Hibari sejak tadi pun sudah tidak tahan, kejantannya menegang sepenuhnya. Ia butuh Hibari…. Ia ingin berada didalam tubuh kekasihnya…. Bersetubuh dengannya….

"Kyoya ijinkan aku…."

Dino memasukkan tiga digit jarinya kedalam mulut Hibari. Hibari terkejut sesaat lalu ia mulai menjilati jari Dino, mengulumnya, menghisapnya. Wajah Hibari begitu manis, seperti seorang anak kecil menikmati lollipop yang diberikan kepadanya. Setelah merasa cukup, Dino mengeluarkan jari dari mulut Hibari. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam anal Hibari.

"a.. apa yang kau lakukan"

"mempersiapkanmu…. Tenang aku akan membuatnya tidak terlalu sakit"

Dua jari masuk, Dino menggerakan jarinya sedikit agar tidak terlalu sempit. Sekarang ia memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga, Hibari mengerang. Dino menggerakkan jarinya, berusaha menemukan titik kenikmatan Hibari. Ia terus menggerkanan jarinya sampai akhirnya ia menyentuh segumpal saraf tempat kenikmatan Hibari. Hibari mengerangpenuh kenikmatan. Dino membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah keras sejak tadi. Ia memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam anal Hibari pelan-pelan mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti kekasihnya. Hibari merintih kesakitan, rasanya bagian bawah tubuhnya ingin robek. Dino mencium bibir Hibari, berusaha menenagkan kekasihnya.

"nnnh…. Santai saja… sebentar lagi kau pasti akan terbiasa" Dino tersenyum kecil padaHibari, lalu mecium dahinya.

Anal Hibari yang tadinya menghimpit kejantanan Dino begitu keras mulai mengendur. Sekarang Dino dapat menggerakan kejantanannya perlahan. Ia menggerakan kejantanannya semakin cepat, erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Hibari menjerit penuh kenikmatan, ia dapat merasakan kejantanannya kembali mengeras. Kedua tangan Hibari memeluk punggung Dino, ia meremas baju Dino, mencoba menahan sakit. Dino menggerakan kejantannya semakin cepat dan keras, ia menghantam titik kenikmatan Hibari berkali-kali. Hibari kembali menjerit penuh kenikmatan. Dino memeluk pinggang ramping milik Hibari. Anal Hibari menekan kejantanannya, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan. Keduanya tidak dapat menahan birahi mereka lagi. Air mani keluar dari kejantanan keduanya bersamaan. Mereka saling meneriakkan nama kekasihnya satu sama lain.

Setelah mengeluarkan cairan putihnya dua kali, Hibari langsung tertidur kelelahan. Dino menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur lalu mengecup dahinya sekali lagi dan ikut tidur bersama Hibari.

The End~

**OMAKE**

Di kamar sebelah kamar Dino terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya berkacamata tengah berdoa kepada kamisama.

"semoga kamisama memaafkan Dino-sama, karena telah menyetubuhi anak dibawah umur"

Dan esoknya Hibari terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah karena ia tidak kuat jalan.

The end 2

Maafkan author kalo lemonnya ga jelas dan ga bermutu juga kependekan. Author akan berusaha menulis lemon yang lebih baik dari yang ini! Ciaaat!

Maafkan Dino wahai Dewa Jashin, dia memang mesum ;n; atau authornya yang mesum? Itu masih sebuah misteri. Semoga Hibari cepat sembuh, amiiin.

Otakku juga tiba-tiba bejatnulis kayak beginian. Mana bikinnya pas siang bolong ckck.

Review yah? Yah? Yah?

Flame hanya untuk bakar sate, kalo bakar rumah pake api.


End file.
